


Keep Your Hands Off Our Pups

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs, Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Hurting the Children, Murder Husbands, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2019, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Team Up, Trigger Warning for Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: After the last night of the Alpha and Emissary Gathering, Stiles and Derek discover that their children were taken and the fathers are going to get them back no matter what they have to do.This story picks up at the end of Going to the Gathering, As a Family. It might be good to read that one first but its up to you.





	Keep Your Hands Off Our Pups

**Author's Note:**

> Council of the Elders at the Gathering: Satomi Ito (Teen Wolf), Bran Cornick (Mercy Thompson) and Daniel ‘Oz’ Osbourne (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)
> 
> The alphas that are named in the series were borrowed from other worlds as well -- in name only. But I loved the idea of those particular characters as the Council of Elders. <3

Stiles leaned heavily on Derek’s shoulder as they walked towards the door of the large room where the Alpha and Emissary Gathering was hosting the closing mixer. It was a final opportunity for everyone to talk and dance and drink a little. He looked back at their new friends – the two alphas, a second in command and a mate to the other alpha. There were others that they met but none were as interesting as them, “Maia! Adam! You are the best Alphas I have met in a long time.”

“Hey!” Scott shouted from across the room and Derek chuckled.

“Offense intended; I love you, my brother from another mother!” Stiles hollered back at Scott who just laughed him off before continuing whatever comversation he was undoubtedly having about himself.

“I thought you weren’t going to get this drunk,” Derek commented dryly as he darted out of the way of a flailing limb. Derek had years of practice not getting hit and he had preternatural speed so Stiles wasn’t really worried, especially in his buzzed state.

Stiles sputtered, “I am still standing my beloved husband so clearly I am still good.” Stiles stumbled a little, making a liar of himself as Derek laughed, holding them both upright as they got to the elevators. It was a good thing that werewolves had super strength and the staying power of long-distance runners because Stiles was leaning into his husband’s side heavily and he figured that if it was him holding up Derek, he wouldn’t have been able to. He only really remembered waiting for the elevator then suddenly Derek was feeling him up and Stiles was giggling, “Oh baby, lets get into the room first.”

“I’m getting the Key Card, Stiles, I have to go get the kids then I am going to have to make sure you don’t vomit all over yourself in your sleep.”

“Boo!” Stiles responded glumly.

They pushed through the door and Derek helped Stiles land gently in their bed and Stiles flopped back on the pillows, not willing to move until Derek was back to help him. He faded in and out of consciousness, reaching out with his magic to touch on Ralston and the twins, frowning when they didn’t immediately connect to him. Stiles shook it off, figuring it was because of his inebriated state, smacked his lips a little and nuzzled into the pillow. The silence in the room was nice, letting him float on his happy buzz.

Until he heard the roar of a werewolf.

_His werewolf._

Stiles snapped up and tried to shake off the sleep and the sudden nausea. “Derek!” he shouted as claxons started ringing in his head. No it wasn’t in his head, it was some kind of alarm in the hotel. He looked around, hoping that he was wrong and he’d just imagined that roar but he wasn’t. Stiles knew that sound, knew the anger and agony and how those emotions changed Derek Hale’s roar. There was no way he couldn’t know after all the years they’d been together.

He stumbled out of bed; thankful he was still dressed as he threw himself across the distance of the hotel room and opened the room door then paused when he desperately felt like throwing up. When he swallowed it down and looked down the hall in time to see several of the alphas including Scott rush by with the hotel staff.

“Shit. Shit! _Shitshitshit!”_ Stiles said as he ran after them, suddenly and coldly sober when he realized where they were heading. “No!” he hissed as he pushed into the room where Ana, Matteo and Ralston were staying with the babysitters for the mixer. Derek was standing in the middle of the wrecked space with some detritus crushed around him which meant that he had destroyed at least a few things in the room. The three girls cried, sitting on one of the beds but seemingly unharmed.

Stiles rushed over to Derek and gripped his husband’s hand, “Don’t say it! Please don’t say it.”

“They’re gone,” Derek whispered, broken and looking completely human despite the roar. “Someone came into this hotel and took our children. They drugged the girls and took our babies!”

Adam and Mercy rushed past them and checked Jesse and the other two caregivers before Adam walked back over to Derek and Stiles.

Before the other alpha could speak or Stiles could ask anything Derek collapsed with a hard thunk that made Stiles wince. He snapped his fingers and burned the alcohol out of his system with a burst of magic. Stiles ignored the pain it caused and looked around at the other wolves.

“Follow any trail you can find,” he commanded to Scott, Maia and Luke. They nodded while Adam and Mercy moved back towards the door to speak to the hotel staff. Apparently, everyone else had gone to bed so no one else was missing but it was an empty comfort. Stiles was going to destroy whoever took his children. The white-hot rage that welled inside him was going to burn anyone he found.

With the other werewolves seeking the scent trail, Stiles turned back to Derek who was still kneeling on the floor in the middle of the room looking broken and lost. Derek was shuddering but his eyes were drying, Stiles didn’t need to look to know it.

Stiles knelt in front of his husband, pressing gentle and comforting palms to Derek’s face, “I am going to find them, no matter what! Do you hear me?”

Derek nodded then whispered hoarsely as if the words were being scraped out of him, “I’m going to kill them. I am going to rip these people’s throat out; I will bathe in their blood.”

Stiles looked around but none of the hotel staff were listening and Derek wasn’t being loud. Adam was watching them though. He turned back to Derek, “I’m going to help you, my love.” His eyes were shining with power, he knew it.

“Call Claudia, get her here,” Derek whispered, still sounding hoarse, “Her power will help you. You know that she can help.”

Stiles nodded and though he didn’t like the thought of calling his fifteen year old to help Stiles was going to need her, “I will, stay here with Adam and Mercy okay?”

Derek’s hand snapped out and grabbed Stiles, “Don’t. Don’t go please.”

Stiles immediately wrapped his fingers around Derek’s wrist, then looked at the others gesturing vaguely towards the door and everyone immediately headed out and closed it behind them, leaving just Stiles and Derek in the room. Derek couldn’t hold it together any longer, the shakes took him again almost pushing Stiles to the floor with the intensity.

Stiles dropped to his knees and took Derek into his arms, letting his husband curl into his body, weeping loudly. Stiles held Derek gently, pressing kisses and gentle touches to Derek’s skin and neck. He didn’t want to imagine what this felt like for Derek, who had lost almost his whole family when he was fifteen. Stiles would cry, he would fall apart later but right now he needed to be cold and calculating. That’s what he was going to need to get them back.

When Derek was quieting down again, Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Claudia’s number, she picked up on the third ring, “Tata? What’s wrong?”

Stiles sucked in a deep breath, pulling Derek as close as he could, “Hey baby, I need your help. Daddy and I need you. We were at the Alpha and Emissary Gathering and we had the twins and Rally with us here, someone took them from the hotel. I don’t think I can find them without you.”

Her answer was instant, “I will get there as soon as I can. Should I wait for a Portal or find another way there?”

Derek shuddered hard enough that he almost knocked Stiles over again and he grunted, “I can’t come get you baby, get here as quickly as you can, okay?”

“Send me the information and I will. I mean I live at the Mutant Mansion, I will find a way,” Stiles smiled a little as she paused, getting quiet after taking a couple of deep breaths, “We’re going to get them back Tata and whoever took them is going to find out the hard way not to screw with the Stilinski-Hales.”

Hearing it from his badass daughter seemed to be exactly what Stiles needed to hang up and stay with Derek till he was all cried out. Then he took Derek back to the other room and asked Scott to stay with him.

The others would be able to tell Stiles anything they found on the trail they were following, Derek needed someone he could trust at his back and that was Scott, it should be Stiles or even Cora but they were working with what they had. He needed to call the pack and get some of them here and Scott would be better off going back home because someone could use the Alpha, the Emissary and Second in Command being gone longer as an invitation to screw with the pack but since this was Stiles and his kids, he didn’t think that Scott would leave. Everyone back home would do what they needed to keep the town safe.

Once Scott got back to their room, Stiles told him of the plan. “Thanks bro, I know you probably hate the idea of letting me go out there without you but he needs protection too and I can’t stay here with him.”

Scott nodded, “I know buddy. Go get the information we need to bring your babies home; I am going to stay with Derek and make sure he gets what he needs.”

Stiles nodded, “Keep pushing liquids on him, even if he punches you for it, if he is planning to join the hunt later then he needs to be able to get up and go without the emotional hangovers. I know you guys are werewolves but we have learned the hard way over the years that it doesn’t heal everything.”

Scott nodded again with a little smile playing at the edges of just remembered times. Stiles went to the closet to pull out a couple of things that he took with him everywhere, there was a sword that he used in close combat as well as the guns which he holstered as well as a knife and then he used a glamour to hide them from the people who didn’t need to know he was carrying and anyone else—he didn’t care what they thought. He also had access to his magic and it would do much more damage than a gun or a sword could do but sometimes the situation called for a death that the cops wouldn’t have to ask more questions about then necessary.

There was no way whoever took the twins and Ralston were getting out of this alive so they were going to need to be able to put this off their trail.

Stiles pressed a hand to Scott’s shoulder and then walked over to the bed and kneed up onto it and laid flat next to Derek. He turned a little to look at Stiles who smiled slightly, “Love, I need you to rest and be ready when we find them okay? I love you and they are going to wish they never fucking touched our kids!”

Derek nodded and turned away so Stiles pressed a hand to his shoulder before he got up and left the room. Stiles headed towards the group of people standing in the hall, Maia and Luke were there with Adam and Mercy. There were a few other alphas and Emissaries standing around but Stiles waved them off, “I don’t need anyone I don’t know and trust in on this. I will let the Gathering Council know if I need more help.”

The others stalked away, angry that they weren’t going to be a part of the rescue. _Fucking alpha egos,_ he thought. Stiles didn’t care, he would deal with any fallout with the Council after his kids were safe.

“What do we know?” Stiles asked.

“Whoever it was, they masked their scents and I think it may have been an alpha or more than one. The girls were drugged with something that wasn’t going to hurt them, only knock them all out and it wasn’t even the same drug. Whoever it was had help otherwise they wouldn’t have been able to knock the girls out and take the children without making a lot of noise.”

Stiles nodded at Adam, “Were they targeting Derek and I specifically?’

Adam shook his head, “There is no way to know. Honestly taking any of the children, even the caregivers would have caused a stir but they did only take your children so logic would dictate that there was at least the possibility that this is about you specifically or your pack.”

Stiles nodded; it wasn’t as if he didn’t already figure that was the case. The problem was that the Gatherings were put together in the hopes of building trust and so there were rules in place but Stiles was not going to let that stop him from doing what he needed to do.

“So, do we have any idea where they would have gone?” Stiles crossed his arms and waited. They all shrugged, looking miserable.

Stiles ground his teeth together, “I need my daughter. Her abilities can help me focus on them.”

“Stiles, you said your daughter was a teenager,” Maia said, like she was asking something.

“She’s on her way, she’s young but she’s strong and she can make it so when I reach out to them, I don’t miss. Sometimes my magic can be really wonky. It’s strong but weird. It’s the con of being a Spark, I don’t need spells per se but I also can’t guarantee what is going to happen without a lot of practice and I don’t know the area. I need her.”

Maia nodded, though it was more like she wasn’t going to argue with him about it. She didn’t have children; she wouldn’t understand how much everyone in the family was going to need to get them back. They were werewolves so Maia understood a pack bond but from what Stiles had learned, they didn’t have pack young.

Derek wouldn’t survive if they lost any of the children. Stiles would stick around for Claudia but… Stiles shook off the thoughts and felt the warmth in his heart and turned around just as the door to his hotel room opened and Stiles whined a little in relief. Claudia walked out of the room, with Lydia and Cora behind her. Stiles walked over to them and pulled them into a tight hug.

“Hey Spark! Lyds, Cora! Thank you for coming here.”

“Of course, we got a ride from one of the other portal makers in the school. We popped over and got Cora before coming here,” Lydia responded.

Stiles pulled back and looked at her, “You don’t feel anything right? No need to scream or anything, right?”

Lydia pressed a hand to his cheek, “No Stiles, they are scared but they are fine. I believe that Ralston is just screaming at them and the twins are tougher than they appear. You are bringing them back, okay?”

Stiles nodded and Claudia shook his arm, “We can find them. Let’s do this.”

Claudia’s abilities were interesting, it was explosive and wild like Stiles’s power but she also had the ability to help Stiles focus when he needed something extra because she was a born Hale, she had a connection to her siblings and pack members. Claudia looked around him and waved. Stiles turned and motioned everyone over  to introduce them, “This is my daughter Claudia, our packmates Lydia and Cora. We are going to get a location and then we are going to need everyone to be ready.”

“You think it’s going to happen that fast?” Maia asked, looking unsure as she looked at Claudia.

Claudia, in her sullen teenager guise snorted rudely and dragged Stiles back into the bedroom because sometimes there were fireworks so doing this in the hallway was a bad idea. Then she motioned towards the naysayers to join then. Stiles moved Lydia and Cora between Derek and the others, keeping Scott next to his husband as well. Derek was still turned on his side, away from the door and the crowd now in their temporary space and Stiles didn’t have any intention of letting him being a spectacle in his emotional state despite what trust they may have built with the others last night.

Stiles held out his hands and Claudia took them in hers, they both closed their eyes and in a show of contained chaos the fire that came from within Claudia started to burn and glow around her, though it made Stiles feel warm he’d rarely been burned by her in the past and wasn’t worried about it now. Stiles knew what it looked like and it didn’t matter right now, she was reaching inside where the connections to pack were, because Claudia was the daughter of a werewolf, she had a deeper bond with Ralston and also the twins though they were the least connected because of their adoption status. Though Stiles had the ability to touch their minds with his, that didn’t give him any location information and right now being inside their minds and full of fear and sadness wasn’t going to get them any closer to home.

Instead Stiles focused on that well of power and arrowed it straight at the bonds Claudia had in her soul. Ralston was crying, scared and inconsolable while someone screamed and shouted for him to shut up. Stiles shut down the feelings and focused on the internal tracking system that he and Claudia had learned to enable and work over time partially because of his ability to Portal to people and places that then piggybacked onto Claudia’s ability to find her siblings.

Stiles tightened his grip on Claudia and opened his eyes, she was still glowing and beautiful. She was always beautiful. Stiles shook her hands a little and she opened her eyes and just like that, he knew where they were. He could see it in her gaze and feel it in his bones and now they had something to work with.

Claudia smiled and the second they released each other, the power and glow in the room dissipated and he looked back at the others. “I know where they are.”

Claudia turned and gave Maia a snarky wink and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Was that fast?” she asked sweetly.

“Knock it off Spark,” Stiles said and looked at the rest of the people in the room, “There is a bigger problem though.”

“What?” Adam demanded.

“There are multiple alphas in the location with our kids. I don’t know how or why but they are more than one, as well as some betas I think though they are harder to pinpoint as something other than human. We are going to need all the help we can get.”

Adam rubbed his face, “How many are there?”

“At least five plus their lackies,” Stiles responded.

“Well,” Derek said from the bed as he sat up, opening his arms for Claudia when she rushed over to him and snuggled into his embrace, “Then we better take some back up. But I am not leaving our children in their hands any longer than necessary.”

Stiles nodded and turned to Adam, “Let’s make a plan.”

The building that the children were being held in was an industrial warehouse and it was a little outside the city limits of Winchester, Nevada where the Gathering was being held. It was going to be a lot of open space and because most of the people they were coming up against were alphas they were going to hear and smell them coming. Unless Stiles figured out a way to fog up their senses or screw up what they hear and scent coming towards them. Claudia was going to bring the fire, having her with them was basically making this fight child’s play but Stiles was asking her to stay out of the main fight.

She agreed but was sullen about it.

“I need you to be ready to get the twins and Ralston out of there, you can’t do that it your powers are being used. I know you are good at control baby but these are your siblings. We can’t set fire to the world, as much as I want to.”

She accepted his explanation and Stiles turned to Adam and Maia, “I am going to speak to the Elder Council, they need to know what we are planning. Even if they don’t accept what my plan is, they need to know that this isn’t an attack on them or this Gathering. These events are to important to ruin.”

They nodded, “We’re going with you,” Adam stated resolutely and Stiles had no reason to deny them. It would be better with the support of the other two alphas.

He turned back to Derek, Cora and Scott who were sitting on the bed together. Derek looked stone cold which Stiles would be more worried about if he didn’t need Derek that way. They were going to fall apart later. Together. Stiles walked over to his husband and his alpha, “I would like you to stay here, I think Adam, Maia and myself can speak to the Elders. Scott, stay with Derek, Cora and Claudia until we are ready to go.”

Scott nodded, pressing a comforting hand to Derek’s shoulder again and Stiles turned to walk out. The trio walked towards the elevator and stepped inside. Both the other alphas staring at him in confusion, “What?”

“You have a very strange pack dynamic,” Adam said without preamble.

Stiles shrugged, “We are a strange pack that’s for sure.”

“But you command your alpha, you command the pack as if you were the alpha or even the Second in Command,” Maia responded.

“Honestly, everything we went through back home from the time I was in high school really did make our situation strange and it never stopped being that way. I was frequently the idea man and the person that got us in and out of scrapes with my smarts. Scott was an idiot and Derek was always fighting with everyone. We wouldn’t have made it through if I hadn’t forced them to come together. Then it got better but sometimes, when things are really bad, I take the lead.”

“And Alpha McCall is okay with that?”

Stiles snorted, “I don’t know if ‘okay with it’ is how I would describe it but he deals. We all deal better when the ‘alpha’ isn’t the only one who can take charge. If it wasn’t our children missing, Derek would be taking charge right now. If it wasn’t his family these people were fucking with he’d be the one running the politics and dealing with everything because Derek knows more and has more intel and experience with the supernatural than anyone in our pack but this is our kids and he’s having a hard time with that.”

Adam and Maia shifted uncomfortably in the silence and they walked out of the elevator and towards one of the rooms where the Elders might be. They would have normally already been heading back to their homes and packs if it wasn’t for the kidnapping but because it happened here, the Elders were making themselves available to them. They were settled in a small meeting room down the hall from the large conference room they’d been in for the bulk of the Gathering.

Stiles opened the door and saw the two men and a woman. They were an interesting picture of differences but similarities. One of the men had sandy blonde hair and wasn’t very noteworthy in his features with hazel eyes. The other man had red hair and was much shorter than either of his fellow elders. And the woman was older and Korean. She had long black hair pulled back in a severe bun and dark brown eyes.

“Alpha Ito, Alpha Osbourne, Alpha Cornick, we are coming to you to share with you our plan to go get my children back.”

They each nodded, “You have found the culprits to be alphas from this event?” Alpha Ito questioned.

Stiles shrugged, “We do not know for sure but since the children were taken from the hotel then I would guess they are from the Gathering but this is not me asking permission, it is just a courtesy and letting you know that my pack and I mean no harm to the Alpha and Emissary Gathering nor do we want to be excluded in the future but I have every intention of taking the appropriate action against them.”

Each of the alphas’ eyes glowed red for a moment and Stiles allowed his to glow as well, with the power of his spark and the desire to destroy anyone who planned to hurt Derek or his children.

The Alphas looked at each other for a moment and then nodded, “We understand and we will not seek to retaliate against your packs for taking the rightful action in these circumstances.”

Stiles nodded and turned to walk out with Adam and Maia following him. Thinking about them made him pause and he turned, “Alpha Hauptman and Alpha Roberts will be going with us, they will not be punished either?”

Alpha Cornick smiled, “You have been working with suspect alphas and supernaturals for too long Emissary Stilinski, I promise no actions will be taken against your pack or anyone else’s pack, unless the alphas and packs of those who kidnapped your children suddenly decide it is your fault somehow. You will not see ramifications for protecting your family. And Emissary Stilinski?”

“Yes?” Stiles asked.

“We are deeply aggrieved this happened at the Gathering and we will make sure that it won’t happen again.”

Stiles nodded and left, followed by Maia and Adam. Once they made it back to the hotel room and closed themselves inside of it, Stiles checked with everyone. Lydia was armed with guns and knives, something that her wife, Allison, made sure she knew her way around. Stiles figured it was a toss-up between who he wanted at his back from that power couple, Allison was a hunter who’d been trained and adopted in the McCall pack but Lydia was a Banshee and that ability would be helpful as well. Cora carried Ralston to term, there was no way she wasn’t going to be here and she loved the twins almost as much as they did. He had all of his weapons, momentarily glamoured so the people in the hotel couldn’t see what he was carrying. And the wolves had everything they needed under the skin just waiting to be needed.

When they were ready to go it was Stiles, Derek and Claudia, Adam, Maia and Luke as well as Scott, Lydia and Cora. It would be enough. Stiles knew it was going to be enough because there wasn’t another choice.

“Okay so we are going to Portal from here to near the building they are in. Far enough away from the building that those who are inside can’t hear or scent us, then I am going to use my abilities to muddy our scents so they won’t know who or what is coming. Once we get close enough to the building, Claudia is going to tear a hole in the wall on side and I am going to do the same on the other side. Then Claudia, you are going to stay out of the fight so you can focus on getting your siblings out of the building. Okay?”

She nodded.

“We are going to take the place from both sides but be careful. Do not hurt Ana and Matteo in the chaos otherwise you answer to Derek and me.”

The others nodded and Stiles was about to open a Portal when there was a knock at the door. Scott walked over and opened it, it was Mercy, Adam’s wife and two of the girls who were taking care of the twins and Ralston. They looked tired and haunted.

“We’re going with you,” Mercy said, leaving no room for arguments and Stiles nodded.

“Stay close to someone okay?” he told them.

The girls nodded and Scott closed the door. Stiles held out his hand and thought about the place he was going and opened it. He stepped through first and immediately started his spell to obscure them. Everyone came through in twos and threes. While Lydia and Cora and Scott helped a few of them get over their nausea from the travel, Derek and Stiles immediately started moving towards the building.

Stiles reached down for a minute and touched the inside of Derek’s wrist, finding comfort in the steady thrum of Derek’s pulse point, “Let’s go get them back my love.”

Derek nodded, “Are you going to feel any different after I do what I have to? My eyes are already blue but this, this isn’t a mistake when I was fifteen. This is murder.”

Stiles snorted, “Absolutely not, are you?”

Derek shook his head and they both looked at Claudia who shook her head in response to the conversation. That was all that mattered.

Stiles turned to his friend, “Scott, I don’t give a shit today about your holier than thou crap, if your only choice in there is to kill or let my kids get hurt and you chose the latter; you and I are going to have words.”

Scott nodded, swallowing hard, “I got your back brother.”

“Then we got this.” They were getting closer to the building and Stiles nodded to Claudia, “You should go with Claud,” he said to Derek.

“I will,” Derek said. Scott and Lydia stayed with Stiles and Cora broke off with Derek and Claudia which is exactly where Stiles wanted her to be, watching her brother and her niece’s backs. The others split up as well and then they were close enough to the building that blowing half the walls out was easy. He used the bond with Derek to listen as the werewolves inside tumbled to the ground as the destruction rocked the foundation of the building and they all rushed inside.

Stiles pulled his gun; the bullets were laced with wolfsbane and he took three headshots immediately. The werewolves crumpled to the ground; they wouldn’t be healing from the wounds but they weren’t the alphas either. Scott gave him a look then went after two of the other nearby beta wolves. The others spread out while Stiles allowed the beacon of his children to lead him forward. There was a staircase going down, he met Derek and the others there while the others continued fighting around them. None of the alphas appeared to be up here on the main level. Derek was already spattered with blood and skin. His claws were out and if his eyes weren’t already blue, they would be shining now.

Stiles didn’t care.

They took the stairs down and looked around, there were three alphas that they met at the Gathering as well as one they already knew. “Deucalion? I thought we played this game before and you lost last time!” Stiles snapped at the sight of the sightless werewolf. Theo was there as well; Stiles didn’t want to know how he got out of hell but Stiles was going to send him the fuck back there.

“Sweet Stiles,” Theo crooned disgustingly, “We just found out that all these alphas were seeking an alliance with you and thought we would help them. Just for fun, because we were in the area.”

“Help them what?” Stiles asked, “Help them die? Because you touched our fucking kids, no one is making it out of here alive.”

Deucalion laughed and Stiles was done with the dialogue. He held his hand out and sent a shockwave over the room and made them all fall as he heard more of their allies coming down the stairs behind them before they attacked the kidnapping alphas. Stiles looked at Claudia, “Find them baby.”

She nodded and took off, moving quickly and easily through the werewolves towards another door in the distance, keeping her hands and powers to herself. _Good girl._ Stiles used his abilities to knock out sounds of the fight around him even as Theo rushed him and Stiles held him back with a telekinetic burst. Theo screeched at him but Stiles could hear his babies in the distance. They were crying, all three of them. They deserved to be safe. He was done with these assholes.

Stiles used his power to stretch Theo’s limbs and he screamed. Stiles turned his eyes towards one of the younger alphas; the one that was watching him with intensity that Stiles had seen the other night as well, “Is this what you wanted? You wanted my attention. You got it.”

Stiles dropped Theo to the ground and Stiles shot him in the chest before taking a headshot. He holstered his gun and pulled one of his knives and turned towards the alpha that was eyeing him hungrily.

“Really? Going to bring a knife to a werewolf fight?” the alpha asked then shifted, not into a full shift werewolf just a beta shift. Stiles made the gravity around the wolf heavier so he was moving in slow motion and screeching at the ‘unfairness’ of the fight which was more than a little amusing since he’d just been making fun of Stiles’s weaponry in the fight. Stiles moved in towards the alpha’s body and stabbed him in the heart with the silver blade, tipped in wolfsbane.

Stiles didn’t play around against alphas, especially not one willing to kidnap children. He felt the alpha power flood his body and whispered into the alpha’s ear, “Think about this for the next couple of minutes before you die but I am taking your alpha power and I would rather see it lost in the wind then in the hands of anyone _you_ deemed worthy. Just think, your alpha power stolen by a scrawny human who brought a knife to a werewolf fight. That’s what happens when you fuck with my kids.”

Stiles pulled the knife from the werewolf’s chest, the squelching sound followed by a spurt of blood as Stiles let him fall to the ground. He looked around realizing that several of the alphas had escaped but he didn’t care right now. He took off towards the door at the back, where he could still hear his children crying and got to the door and stopped when he saw a werewolf beta floating in the air, he was still alive but apparently knocked out.

Another was on the floor, covered in blood clearly from Derek’s claws and teeth. Claudia was holding the twins. Matteo had his eyes on the man floating in the air and Stiles realized after a moment that he must be doing it. Claudia abilities weren’t that particular. Stiles walked over, noticing that Derek was holding and trying to comfort Ralston who was screaming and his little eyes were shining gold.

Stiles stumbled a little at the sight. He shouldn’t have presented as a werewolf until he was much older, this was happening because of the trauma of being taken – even for a couple hours. Stiles dropped to his knees next to Matteo.

“T, baby, you don’t need to do anything anymore. Daddy and Tata and Claud are here for you. You can let the bad man go.”

“He hurt Ana, he hurt us.”

Stiles choked, “Okay baby but they can’t hurt you anymore. We are going to take you home. Okay? Do you want to go home?”

Matteo looked at Stiles and the werewolf fell in a heap with the lost connection and Matteo fainted from the exertion. Stiles turned quickly and stabbed the beta in the chest before he wiped the blood off and sheathed it. He wondered, looking at Matteo’s lax face, how long he’d been holding the werewolf above them like that. Claudia shifted her hold to pass Matteo off to Stiles as she lifted Ana into her arms. Ana wrapped her legs and arms around Claudia like an octopus and Stiles lifted her brother into his arms and held him as best he could. He stood up awkwardly and walked over to Derek and Ralston.

Their son had blood on his onesie and his little arms and legs, though the scratches he saw there weren’t enough to cause bleeding. Stiles frowned then realized what that reminded him of. The realization that these alphas were cutting their six-month-old son to see if he would heal made Stiles burn with incandescent rage.

Derek grabbed him as he turned, “We need to get them out of here. We will find the others before the day is out and they will find out what happens to someone who messes with our babies.”

Stiles nodded, holding Matteo a little tighter just to remind himself that he was back in Stiles’s arms. “Let’s get them out of here.”

They walked back out to see the bodies on the floor and several of their allied wolves weren’t in the room, “Where are they?” he asked Lydia who was checking pulses, looking satisfied when she found none.

“Hunting down the other two alphas that ran at the first sign of trouble.”

Stiles looked around, seeing Deucalion on his knees with wolfsbane lined cuffs on his wrists, kneeling in front of Scott. “Surprised he didn’t run off.”

“I wouldn’t let him,” Scott said and Stiles nodded to his friend.

“Let’s get everyone back to the hotel and recoup.”

Lydia looked around, “I’ll stay here until someone comes to clean this up and I can let Adam and Maia and Mercy know when they return that everyone else is safe. The kids.”

She looked them over and then before another word was said, Lydia and Cora were next to them kissing each of the kids and comforting Stiles and Derek with little touches. Stiles started to shake and whispered, “I got to get them back to the hotel and cleaned up. I won’t last much longer; I don’t want to be out here without the ability to Portal.” Another con of his power but really anyone’s powers is that using magic can be exhausting, same as using any muscles and abilities.

The girls nodded, Stiles opened the portal and everyone started walking through. As soon as the Portal was closed everyone started leaving the room. Stiles nodded to the others who helped them and with the last bit of strength he had to vanish any proof they were in a fight as they walked out the door. The hotel staff didn’t need to know what they were doing in their little city.

Soon it was just Derek, Stiles, Cora and the kids. Stiles put Matteo on the bed and started stripping him, doing what his father always taught him; taking pictures of the bruises and the cuts. He seemed more exhausted than anything. He was a limp noodle, letting Stiles strip him out of the ravaged pajamas he’d been in the night before. After the pictures were taken, he grabbed a washcloth and got him cleaned up and changed. Next was Ana who was about the same but deadly silent. Once she was cleaned up, Claudia and Cora curled around them in the other bed while Stiles took Ralston and Derek into the bathroom. Ralston was quiet now, sniffling and sad but comforted by Derek’s presence.

Stiles took pictures of the blood and the scratches then pulled the clothes off and shoved it into the bag that was sitting next to the garbage. If Maia and Adam weren’t able to get the other alphas, they would have the scent from the clothes.

Once Ralston was naked, Stiles took him and Derek removed his blood-soaked shirt and Stiles handed their son back to his wolf daddy and proceeded to clean them both gently and slowly, all the while whispering to them.

“They hurt him, a baby,” Derek whispered after they were cleaned up. Stiles sucked in a breath at the thought and the words. The idea that an alpha, multiple alphas, stole the child of another pack and proceeded to force his change by hurting him. It was one of the most horrifying things he’d ever experienced in the supernatural world and it was his son. Their son.

Ralston was sleeping, warmed and comforted by his Dad’s skin to skin contact so Stiles just slipped a diaper on him awkwardly and then changed out of his own blood spattered clothing and into something clean before they all walked out to the other bed and laid down with Derek on his back with Ralston on his chest and Stiles curled up next to them. He looked at his phone and saw that it was about eleven in the morning. Goodness it had only like ten hours since they learned the kids were gone, it seemed like years to him. Stiles was going to get some blinks of sleep before he went to find out what happened with the other alphas. They weren’t leaving this place until all of them were dead or incarcerated.

He could feel the alpha power adding and mixing to the power base of his spark and didn’t even feel a little pained about the fact that he stole the power. He was stronger than the alpha and they didn’t deserve to have it anymore.

Stiles pressed a hand to Ralston’s diapered butt, running the tips of his fingers along Derek’s hand and closed his eyes, hoping for a little bit of sleep before the other alphas got back.

 

Derek pressed his cheek to Stiles’s head, holding Ralston against his chest gently, content to have his family nearby. He was so grateful that Stiles had been holding himself together because losing the kids, finding them missing was like the fire all over again. He’d been petrified that he would have to watch them die like he did the rest of his family. The idea of losing their children because of some meddling jealous alphas was just insane and he knew that the breakdowns and the fallout wasn’t over but killing the wolves in the warehouse, getting all their children back despite the bruises and pain and sadness he could scent off of them, kept him on an even keel for now. Stiles was going to crash; it was going to be hard for them but Stiles wasn’t going to let go until they were back in their home. It’s what he did, especially when Derek was struggling to keep sane. It was one of the many reasons they were a great time, they balanced and supported each other in those moments when one of them was falling apart.

Derek listened to the children breathe, listened to Stiles breathing and let himself drift a little. He hadn’t slept at all throughout the night, just lying in bed and listening to Stiles and the others plan.

He didn’t know what kind of time passed when he heard someone talking at the door and he looked in the direction as Stiles fumbled up off the bed. Derek moved a little, leaning against the headboard and soothing Ralston when the movement made him whimper and fuss.

“What is it?” Stiles asked quietly.

Cora opened the door wider and Derek so the other two alphas; Maia and Adam in the hall, “We have the other two alphas and the Elders want to deal with this sooner rather than later.”

Stiles rushed over to the bed side and grabbed his shoes, shoving his feet into them saying, “I want it over sooner as well. Derek, do you want to come with me?”

Derek nodded then looked down at Ralston, the idea of letting him or any of the children out of his sight had his stomach churning. He took a deep breath, about to say he’d changed his mind when Lydia and Scott walked into the room.

“Dad, go,” Claudia whispered, “I am not going to let the twins out of my sight and Ralston isn’t going to be separated from you. I have my phone and Aunt Cora and Aunt Lydia can stay with us.”

Derek nodded, sitting up and tried to pass Ralston over to Stiles but the baby immediately started fussing. Stiles stood, rocking him as Derek got dressed and then they wrangled the baby into a clean onesie while he grunted, growled and announced his general displeasure to the world until he was tucked into Derek’s arms again and the sounds calmed to whimpers again.

“That’s going to be tough for a little while,” Stiles whispered, pressing a hand to Ralston’s back. Derek looked at the bed and the twins were watching them. Stiles walked over to the bed, “Tata and Daddy are going to make sure those people can’t hurt you anymore then we are going to go home and we are going to talk about what happened. Okay?”

They nodded and Derek watched as they clung to Stiles in a hug before he walked towards the door with Derek and Scott following him. Adam and Maia led the way down into the lower recesses of the hotel and they walked into the boiler room it seemed. The concrete floor would make clean up really easy, it was so considerate that the alphas considered things like that. The three elders were there as well as the other two unknown alphas and Deucalion.

Each of them was contained in a circle of Mountain Ash with their hands bound. Derek pressed another kiss to Ralston’s head, keeping one hand over the back of his neck and the other under his butt. Derek moved farther away from the alphas than was necessary and Stiles and Scott moved to stand between him and them. The desire for their alpha to protect one of their young was fundamental to werewolves so it wasn’t surprising, plus Stiles was as protective as any werewolf ever was.

Stiles started, “Alpha Cornick, Alpha Ito, Alpha Osbourne, thank you for seeing us on short notice.”

“We want this to be taken care of quickly as well,” Alpha Cornick said. He looked at the other alphas on the floor, “Alpha Winchester, Alpha Greymark, shall I assume that the third was Alpha Raze?”

The two alphas nodded, that must have been who Stiles killed in the warehouse. Interesting that none of the alphas seemed to care that they were missing one of the alphas. Derek wasn’t going to mention it.

“And Deucalion, you are not keeping your alpha powers this time.”

Derek watched as Stiles took out his phone and opened the photo album and handed it over to Alpha Osbourne to show the others. “I don’t care what you do with Deucalion, unless it comes out that he put his hands on our children but the others fucking traumatized and injured our children. Our youngest, only six months old was cut and hurt until his werewolf side came to the front and healed him. He is in this room right now because he won’t let Derek put him down. I want their lives!”

All three alphas looked over at Derek and the infant he was holding. Alpha Cornick raised a hand to stay Stiles before he could rush into another tirade, “Let us send the alpha power onto to a successor of the three packs, because they are not all evil or deserving of going on without an alpha. Then in response to the request of their lives, you are granted for Alpha Winchester and Alpha Greymark. Since Deucalion is a troublemaker to the community and just seems to have just enjoyed the show, he will be for the Council to handle.”

Stiles and Derek both nodded, Deucalion had long ago had gotten his ass kicked by the McCall-Hale Pack and like the Elders mentioned, he just enjoyed chaos. There was a good chance he just happened upon the kidnapping.

Derek raised a hand and stepped forward, “Did you touch our children?” he asked the man.

Deucalion shook his head, “No, I was working with Theo in the area and one of the local alphas was asking around for some help. Theo heard your illustrious name and gladly stepped up and I came along for the ride.”

He wasn’t lying, Stiles looked at Derek and he nodded again. Stiles turned and crossed his arms, “I guess you need to make some calls about who the power is going to?”

Alpha Ito shook her head, “Already done, we just need our Druid to perform the magic to pass on the mantle and then they are all yours. We will make sure the bodies are returned to their families as well as a listing of the crimes they are guilty of. As is the way of the Council.”

“It wasn’t us!” Winchester snarled, flashing his red eyes and Ralston whimpered. Derek started rocking a little from side to side, hoping to keep the baby calm.

Stiles moved across the room so fast and pressed a hand around Winchester’s throat and no one could stop him because he stepped inside the circle as only a human could. Derek took a step closer as Stiles hissed in the alpha’s face, “You thought it was kosher to attempt to steal an Emissary of another pack, to attempt seduction and tried to make my husband jealous and defensive in a place where he wouldn’t be able to protect me and then you stole our children from the Gathering location. Even if you didn’t put your hands on them, you are culpable and you don’t deserve the alpha power.”

Derek could feel the rise of power in the room and looked at the Elder Alphas but they just looked interested. Derek pressed a hand to Scott and moved to hand Ralston over to the alpha. Ralston muttered and whimpered but at least Scott was a werewolf and it was enough to keep him calm. “Take him out of here now. I don’t want him here for this. For whatever comes next.”

Scott nodded and walked back out of the room as Derek crossed to the barrier and looked over Winchester’s shoulder at Stiles, “My love, let it be done so we can go home. We don’t have to be the one to take their lives. Let the Elders do what they need to do.”

Stiles looked at him then glanced at the werewolf he was holding in his hands, “My son won’t even let me touch him because of these shits and you want me to let it go!”

Derek took a deep breath, “It was different in the warehouse, fighting and taking the lives that stood between us and the children but this is different. If you do this, it won’t change how I feel about you but it won’t change what happened to the children either. It won’t undo what happened. Please, let’s just take them home.”

Stiles took a deep breath as his magic simmered in the room then shook it off and spoke, “I may not get their lives but I will punish them. Transfer the magic now!” he snapped at the alphas who didn’t take offense, thankfully.

The Druid who was standing near the alphas did what he needed to do to transfer the power of the alpha onto someone else in their packs while Stiles watched and waited.

“What are you going to do?” Derek wondered.

“I am going to make them human again, I am going to make sure they can never be turned back. And then I am going to turn them in for kidnapping our children. Let them live out the rest of their lives, less than they once were and caged. Then, just for kicks I am going to spread the truth of what they did to fellow inmates, there is a lot of things in the world that even the worst men and women agree should not be done. I’m guessing torturing little kids and a baby is one of them.”

“Fuck you!” Winchester snarled, flashing bright blue eyes. It didn’t surprise Derek in the least that someone who was capable of hurting children had killed before and he figured what Stiles had planned was better than death and Derek wouldn’t have to watch his husband kill in cold blood.

They’d been covered in enough blood already.

Derek watched as Stiles pressed a hand to Winchester’s forehead and there was a snap of power so strong it blew apart the Mountain Ash barrier from around Winchester and Stiles and Derek went to grab the werewolf but he just collapsed and Stiles stepped away from his still bound, prone figure. Without another word he stepped into the other circle with the Greymark alpha and did the same to him. The alpha shook his head a little but didn’t actively argue, maybe he considered a life in prison was better than death. As the other man fell down Stiles turned back towards Deucalion but Derek stepped in his line of sight.

“He belongs to the Elders, it’s time to go home Stiles.”

Stiles was panting, breathing heavily through his nose as he stared at Deucalion for a moment longer before he turned to the Elders, “Do you have cops in the know here, someone who can arrest them any know that things happened here that won’t be in the report.”

Alpha Cornick nodded, “I will make some calls and when they are ready to take your statements and the kids’ statements, I will send for you.”

“Thank you,” Derek said and moved Stiles towards the door and walked through it to see Scott cuddling Ralston. Stiles hunched in on himself, desperately wanting to hold their son so Derek motioned to Scott who came over and pressed Ralston to Stiles’s chest. Stiles and Ralston both stiffened with the transfer and then Derek was pressed against Stiles’s back, soothing them both into it while he pressed a gentle hand to Stiles’s stomach and the other over the baby’s back. Something about the embrace and the contact settled Ralston and Stiles whimpered a little as his scent overlaid itself with relief. Stiles pressed a kiss to their son’s head and Derek pressed a kiss to the side of Stiles’s neck then they moved together through the hotel and back to their room. Derek helped Stiles and Ralston back down on the bed then turned to the twins and Claudia.

They were all sleeping, thankfully, Cora was laying on the edge of the bed and she was running her fingers through Claudia’s hair. Derek held his hand out and she clasped hands with him for a moment before he settled down on the bed with Stiles and curled himself around them protectively. Stiles held onto their son, his eyes squeezed shut and tears leaking down the side of his face.

“Shhh,” Derek whispered, “Come on love, you said it before and I’m going to say it now, we’re going to get through this.”

Stiles curled closer and Derek stayed awake this time to make sure everyone was safe. He didn’t want to sleep anymore, not now when Stiles was letting himself feel this a little bit. Not when they were going to have to wake up in a little while and talk to the twins about what happened. And also, Matteo seemed to have developed some of his lost abilities in the trauma and they were going to have to walk through that as well.

He just smoothed his fingers and palm over Ralston’s back and Stiles’s arms and neck, just kept touching him.

When Ralston woke needing a change and a bottle, Derek took him to the bathroom and changed him while Stiles got the bottle warmed up and he deposited the infant back in Stiles’s arms to feed and he didn’t get as upset with the transfer thankfully. Stiles stayed on the bed and fed Ralston while Derek ordered some room service for everyone else. Derek allowed the quiet and though Stiles was normally a mile a minute talker he was quiet too. Derek would talk him out of the silence when they had the privacy to do so. For now they needed to prep for the interview with the cops.

Once Matteo started talking, he didn’t stop until everything was out. Several wolves came into the room while they were watching a movie and knocked out the girls and took the three of them. Matteo didn’t remember the time between the hotel room and the warehouse so Derek guessed that they were knocked out somehow. Maybe some kind of drug since he didn’t remember hurting when they work up. Ralston screamed pretty much any time he was awake and when he changed, flashed his eyes they started hurting him. Matteo described Raze who hurt Ralston but so did Winchester and Greymark. Deucalion and the betas didn’t really touch them though the betas were guarding them at the end.

Matteo said that the alphas talked about Ralston turning so young wasn’t supposed to happen and they wanted to see what he was capable of and if ‘he was going to cry then at least they would give him a reason’. The bruises and cuts on Ana and Matteo were from the times they fought back, tried to escape or protect Ralston. Then Ana started crying, feeling everything in the room that they were feeling, crying because Ralston was crying and scared. Matteo made the bad man float above their heads and used his mind to slam the man against the walls more than once and then just held the man there until Stiles and Derek got there. He’d been terrified to let the man come down, terrified that the door was going to open and someone was going to hurt them again.

Derek pulled the twins into his arms and cuddled them close, holding them while Stiles held Ralston. They were going to have to give everything to the cops and let the culprits answer for what they did and thanks to the supernatural community and cleaners, no one would have to know that Stiles and Derek killed people in that warehouse.

It wasn’t the first time Derek had killed someone though it the first time Derek had gone out of his way to seek death for another. He didn’t want to live like that but when it comes to his children, his pack, Derek was willing to go to whatever lengths necessary.

They made the reports to the authorities and sent Scott and Lydia back in the cars that they brought here along with most of their bags, just keeping the essentials with them in the room. Stiles and Derek said goodbye to the friends they had made.

“Thank you for standing by us while we did this,” Derek said to the other alphas as well as Mercy and Luke.

“We shall speak soon, under better circumstances, I hope?” Maia asked and Derek nodded.

“Promise.”

Then Stiles made a Portal for home, Ralston was in Derek’s arms again, Ana was in Stiles’s arms as Matteo clung to Cora while Claudia dragged the bags over the edges of the Portal and they all arrived back home where the rest of the pack was to greet them. Stiles passed Ana over to Allison who hugged the girl as tightly as she could while Stiles ran to his father and shoved himself into Noah’s arms.

And sobbed.

Derek watched the ex-Sheriff take it in stride because Cora and Scott had been sending messages back home every step of the way. Derek walked over and hugged his father-in-law, careful not to squish Ralston between them and let Stiles cry.

This was their home and it was time for Stiles to let it go. Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’s head as everyone enveloped them in pack cuddles.

When Stiles was cried out, Derek handed the baby over and started stripping down to nothing, shifting to his full wolf form and talking up residence near the couch. Noah deposited Stiles down to lean against Derek’s wolf body and the other kids curled in close while the others started shifting as well. Not all of the werewolves were capable of a full shift but Cora and Scott were both able to. Most of the older kids could turn too but a lot of them weren’t here. Most of the grandparents weren’t here so that’s where they were probably.

Derek just settled into the puppy pile and allowed himself to be soothed by the sound of the twins and Claudia and of Stiles and Ralston. Allowed himself the comfort in knowing that the people who dared to take his children were gone or punished.

The rest could wait another day.


End file.
